im letting him go
by crazyforsasuke
Summary: sakura got the courage to finally let go of her love to sasuke. she realized that its not too late for her to find another love in someone else's heart.and she'll start a new life..a life without sasuke.


**a/n; I just thought of making a Sakura's POV story. Well I know that sakura is soo deeply in love with Sasuke. But she is also a human being.. She can get tired of holding on to him…and this is my way of interpreting Sakura's will power to let go of her love to Sasuke….I hope I made a brief intro to my work. well…just enjoi!**

* * *

**

* * *

Im letting him go…**

In my hand is a very precious creation, so fragile, so valuable that if I keep on holding, it would either stay or fall apart. But I loved this creature so much, so much that letting it go would be like letting go of my life as well. So much that sometimes I wished it would be there forever. So much that I tend to be selfish at times so as I could make it stay for as long asI like.

Don't we all wish something "so good" could be forever? Don't we all hope that happiness is there to stay?

There comes a time in our lives when we chance upon someone "so nice" and" almost perfect" and we just find ourselves getting so intensely attracted to that person (sometimes without even realizing it). This feeling soon become a part of our everyday lives and eventually guzzles our thoughts and actions to the extent that we tagged it as one of those "too good to be true" thing.

The sad part there is when we begin to realize that, this particular person feels totally nothing but friendship. A "thing" that would be forever a" thing" nothing more, nothing less... just a thing! You're just a friend, and that's the fact! Then in our desperate attempt to get closer (or at least be noticed), our efforts are still futile and we end up sorry for ourselves.

One person said this to me, never ever let my heart run my life, as much as I can, always be sensible and let my mind speak for itself. Try to listen not merely on what my feelings is invoking on me as a person but more importantly listen to reason as well.

Letting go of someone doesn't necessarily mean I have to stop loving, it only means that I allow that person to find his own happiness without expecting him to come back. Letting go is not just setting the other person free (in the real sense of it), but it is also setting myself free from all animosity, revulsion, and resentment that was long kept in my heart. I have to let go because the bitterness often puts away the strengths and weakens the littlest hope, making my life more miserable than ever. Worst, presenting myself as the "most affected one" sets the nastiest impression of all time--whatta a loser!

The trick there is...always remember that if I lose someone today, it means that someone better is coming tomorrow.

if I lose love, that doesn't mean that I failed in love...right? I'll just regard it as another mismatch of heaven! Well, I can cry of course, or whine or shout (growl even) if I have to, and I have to make sure that after those outbursts I have washed away the hurt and the bitterness that the past has left with me (easy said than done I know!).

I can all survive with just beautiful memories of the past but real peace and happiness come only with open acceptance of what reality is today. I really don't have to forget someone i love ('cause it's hard). What I need to learn is how to accept the verdict of reality without being bitter or sorry for what i have become. I think it's better that we give off that dedication and love to someone more deserving. Hmmm..."Who could it be" is the next interesting question to ponder.

I am going to let go of yesterday and hope that love will find its way back to me. And when it does, I'll pray hard that it may be the love that will stay and last a lifetime

**end**

* * *

**okei, i know some of you will think that skura will never think like this..but hey..im the author of this story and i have all the rights to do whatever i like here! and i just tried to express here my sentiments about letting go of a love that you keep for so long..so its kinda sakua/me POV story...eniwei..just review and let me know what you think of this story okei?**


End file.
